1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a divided connector that accommodates auxiliary housings in a frame and to a method of assembling it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-196132 discloses a divided connector with a frame that has accommodating chambers. Auxiliary housings are inserted into the accommodating chambers from behind and terminal fittings secured to ends of wires are mounted in the auxiliary housings. A retaining piece is provided in each accommodating chamber and retains the auxiliary housing that has been inserted to a proper depth.
The wires drawn out from the auxiliary housings are bundled and guided in a specified direction by a cover mounted on the rear surface of the frame. Contacts are provided on the inner surface of the cover. The contacts engage the rear surfaces of the auxiliary housings when the cover is mounted properly to doubly lock the auxiliary housings with respect to the withdrawing direction. Further, the contacts push any insufficiently inserted auxiliary housing to a proper insertion position and then doubly lock the auxiliary housing.
The above-described cover is mounted on the rear surface of the frame in the same direction as the inserting direction of the auxiliary housings and resiliently deformable locking pieces on the cover or the frame engage mating locking projections to lock the cover. The resiliently deformable locking pieces describe pivotal paths in a direction orthogonal to the cover mounting direction while engaging the locking projections. Thus, clearances are required near the locking projections after the cover is locked. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the cover or the contacts are behind proper positions so that a clearance is created to the rear surfaces of the auxiliary housings even if the cover is mounted and locked. As a result, the double locking is not very reliable. Further, the contact may not engage the rear surface of the auxiliary housing even if the auxiliary housing is left insufficiently inserted, and the auxiliary housing may remain insufficiently inserted.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to securely detect the insufficient insertion of auxiliary housings and doubly lock the auxiliary housings using a cover.